


hold me (your touch is the only I need)

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Series: SakuAtsu Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mysophobia, M/M, Sakusa loves Atsumu a lot, Sakusa's POV, Slight Mention of Panic Attacks, but dont tell him, exploration of relationship dynamics, implied depression, sakuatsu week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: Written for SakuAtsu Week Day One: Hands/TouchSakusa likes Atsumu's hands for many reasons. But he loves them mostly because they belong to Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi, once sat down and thought hard and decided to give his heart, his soul—to love every nook and cranny of Atsumu despite how big of a human disaster he is.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191
Collections: Haikyuu, SakuAtsu Week 2020





	hold me (your touch is the only I need)

Kiyoomi likes Atsumu’s hands. It’s not really that big of a revelation considering how much he stared at them at every chance he got in the ten years they’ve known each other.

He really likes Atsumu’s hands. He likes the long lithe fingers; the slight calluses at each fingertip caused by years and years of volleyball that proves the passion and care with his Atsumu sets each ball.

He likes how fragile those long fingers look, how delicate they feel entangled in his rough ones. He likes the oxymoron that is Atsumu’s fingers: these brittle fingers that look so breakable can slam a ball into the opposite court at a speed of 135mph, sometimes the force of these brittle fingers leave imprint on wooden planks.

Those fingers pull Kiyoomi into Atsumu’s orbit, the way these delicate fingers hold the weight of the world with ease, can bring Kiyoomi’s world crashing down with a little nudge. Kiyoomi doesn’t know how these nimble fingers hold so much responsibility and yet stays perfect—sometimes he wants to know, other times he takes pride in these fingers being wrapped around his.

Kiyoomi likes the way these fingers have the power to stop Kiyoomi’s world and realign the planets in his orbit. Kiyoomi likes how a gentle touch from these fingers easily stop him from spiraling down into the darkest pits of his mind, likes how effortlessly they hold Kiyoomi’s weight when Kiyoomi can’t, _loves_ how these lithe fingers grips into his soul and refuses to let go until Kiyoomi is back to safety, loves how they can so easily pull him out of a panic attack by only touching his skin.

Kiyoomi loves Atsumu’s fingers but he also loves his palms. They hold warmth that isn’t found anywhere else. Kiyoomi likes Atsumu’s palms because when they press into Kiyoomi’s own, it feels like Kiyoomi has the strength to conquer the world.

He likes Atsumu’s palms because when they press gentle touches into Kiyoomi, when they explore the vast expanse of Kiyoomi’s skin, it feels likes he has finally found his anchor in heavy storm. He likes Atsumu’s palms because they cradle Kiyoomi’s being with such gentleness that Kiyoomi can do nothing but cut out his heart and offer it to be held in those same palms.

Kiyoomi likes Atsumu’s knuckles because when those knuckles brush against him—it makes him feel powerful. When those knuckles graze his cheeks Kiyoomi feels like he’s finally home after being away for so long. He loves those knuckles because they dig into Kiyoomi and helps Atsumu settle comfortably into his soul. He likes those knuckles because they carry starlight that brightens Kiyoomi’s world.

Kiyoomi likes Atsumu’s hands because they are delicate and nimble yet they manage to hold so much power that it sends shiver down spines. Kiyoomi likes Atsumu’s hands because when those hands touch Kiyoomi, his mind calms, the clouds clear and sunshine peeks into every dark corner of his being.

Kiyoomi likes Atsumu’s hands because they hold Kiyoomi up, shelter Kiyoomi without hesitance. He likes those hands because they can reach inside Kiyoomi’s mind’s prison and dissolve those bars around him.

Kiyoomi loves Atsumu’s hands because sometimes, when he can’t stand even the touch of his own clothes, those hands hold the power to soothe the burns in his soul. Kiyoomi loves Atsumu’s hands because of how perfectly they fit into Kiyoomi’s, how perfectly they mold Kiyoomi’s existence into Atsumu’s. He loves those hands, those palms and those knuckles because they reached for Kiyoomi’s hand one Monday and forcibly fitted themselves between Kiyoomi’s before imprinting their shape into Kiyoomi’s hand. Kiyoomi loves Atsumu’s hands because without them into his palms, Kiyoomi doesn’t feel complete.

Some nights ago that Kiyoomi can no longer remember, when Kiyoomi was still lost in the stormy sea, his soul had guided him to Atsumu’s harbor. Kiyoomi loves those hands because they had broken the iron doors to Kiyoomi’s heart and let Atsumu make himself comfortable in the small confines. He loves Atsumu’s hands because those same hands had rebuilt the walls—what once was an empty fortress now, because of those lithe hands, is a magnificent palace, housing Kiyoomi’s hopes, dreams, fears and Atsumu.

Sakusa likes Atsumu's hands for many reasons. But he loves them mostly because they belong to Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi, once sat down and thought hard and decided to give his heart, his soul—to love every nook and cranny of Atsumu despite how big of a human disaster he is.


End file.
